


Kiss and Steal

by CoolDoggo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon ages, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, listen the underage tag is just here for a precaution, this is literally nothing but pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/pseuds/CoolDoggo
Summary: Viktor just doesn't know how to enjoy pocky, but luckily his Yura is there to teach him.





	Kiss and Steal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxfireflamequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen/gifts).



> I'm late to Pocky Day and I don't even have starbucks. Written for Foxy because me and her were crying about the severe lack of Vikturio pocky day art. 

“Yura!” Viktor says as he walks in their living room holding a package from Japan, “Yuuri sent us snacks!”

“Really? What’d he send?” If it’s one thing Yuri misses about Japan, it’s the snacks. They can be a bit strange and weird compared to what he’s used to, but he always found them delicious. 

Viktor shrugs. “Don’t know, haven’t opened it yet.”

Yuri groans. “Well, hurry up and open it. I wanna see what Katsudon sent.” 

“You’re so impatient,” Viktor says as he works on opening the package. He gets the package open, and he discovers that Yuuri sent...a lot. Too much perhaps. They’ll be eating Japanese snacks for months at this rate. Either that, or Yuri will binge eat them all in three days and then complain of a stomachache while leaving none for him, which in all honesty, is the more likely possibility. 

Among the mountain of snacks they had been sent are several boxes of pocky of various flavors. Yuuri had sent them some basic flavors, like strawberry and chocolate, along with some weirder ones, like milk. Yuri’s eyes immediately light up at the sight of them, and Viktor can’t help but laugh.

“I don’t know why you like these so much, they don’t taste that great,” Viktor comments as he opens one of the boxes of chocolate pocky. He takes one of the sticks and takes a bite, as if to validate his own opinion. “Yep, nothing special.”

Yuri just rolls his eyes in response. “Yeah, because you’re old and boring and have shit taste in things.”

Viktor just laughs. “Oh really? Maybe you’re just young and immature and haven’t developed good taste yet.” He takes another bite of chocolate pocky and makes a face. Yep, still tastes like nothing good. He’ll never understand Yuri’s shit taste in things. He can only hope and pray that one day, Yuri will see the light and start eating things that actually taste good. 

He’s standing there, stick of pocky dangling from his mouth, and suddenly Yuri’s lips curl into a smirk. 

Before Viktor can respond, Yuri yanks Viktor down to his level by the shirt collar and snatches the pocky from his mouth, but not before giving him a small kiss on the lips. 

All Viktor can do is pout in response. “I was eating that!”

“You weren’t even enjoying it!” Yuri cries back, “Don’t eat  _ my _ pocky if you’re not going to enjoy it!” 

“This is  _ our _ pocky, Yura. Yuuri sent this to  _ us _ so we can  _ share it _ .” 

“Go eat the seaweed crackers, this pocky is mine,” Yuri says with a haughty little scoff as he goes to grab another stick. He places one end in his mouth, the chocolate side, and before he can really start to enjoy its sweetness, Viktor swoops in and kisses him, all while stealing the biscuit. 

“That was revenge,” Viktor says, obviously proud of his shenanigans. Yuri’s glaring at him, and all Viktor does in response is slowly place another piece between his lips, wondering if Yuri will take the bait.

He’s teasing him, and Yuri knows it. He knows it’s bait, and he takes it anyway, but not before aggressively shoving Viktor down onto the couch and straddling his hips. He kisses Viktor again, roughly this time before taking his pocky prize. 

It’s cute how feisty Yuri is over absolutely everything. “What do you think you’re doing?” Viktor laughs.

“I’m taking back what’s mine!” 

Yuri’s pouting is adorable, and Viktor can’t help but pull him into a hug, to which he immediately pulls away from all while growling, “Don’t try to butter me up, you asshole.”

“Oh, so you’ll kiss me but I can’t hug you? I see how it is.” Viktor frowns, feigning hurt feelings, and all Yuri does is look at him with a smug expression plastered all over his face, as if he were saying  _ serves you right for stealing my pocky, ya big jerk _ . 

“I’m not kissing you, I’m taking my pocky back so it’s not wasted by people who  _ don’t even like it _ .” It’s so damn endearing how matter of factly he says that. Yuri slips another piece into his mouth, and Viktor immediately leans in to kiss and steal before Yuri can even begin to enjoy it.

Before Yuri can retaliate, Viktor simply puts on a puppy dog face and innocently asks, “Maybe I just don’t know how to enjoy it properly. Will you teach me?”

Yuri’s eyes widen, but not before his face turns red, “You pervert! You’re enjoying this!” 

Viktor’s lips curl into some sort of shit-eating grin, and Yuri’s not sure if he wants to kiss him or slap him or maybe both. “Oh hush, you’re enjoying this too, judging by your eagerness and the fact you started this.”

He takes another stick, and before placing it between his lips, asks, “So, will you teach me how properly enjoy pocky?” He leaves the chocolate side out, as he nows that’s Yuri’s favorite part. 

For a brief moment, Yuri looks shy, and the slight dusting of pink over his cheeks only adds to that. Viktor barely catches his small nod before Yuri slowly leans in. Unlike before, the kiss is gentle, and his lips linger on Viktor’s before he pulls away with his prize. 

For all Viktor knows, the shyness was an optical illusion, a mirage seeing how the minute Yuri pulls away from him, he’s back to being a smug brat about things.

“I’d be more than happy to help you get over your shit taste in things,” he says.

And so Yuri does, he shows Viktor just how damn good Pocky can be and they manage to go through an entire large box.

Pocky still might taste like flavorless cardboard to Viktor, but he has to say, it’s a lot more enjoyable when shared with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr!
> 
> Yuriyuu.tumblr.com


End file.
